Maria
by mhopeg
Summary: Short Post911 oneshot. What happened AFTER they found Maria?


_Yes, I'm back from the dead...at least for a quick little one-shot post-"911" story that came to me the last time I watched the episode. Seriously, does anyone else cry every time they watch that one? Because I do, no matter how many times I watch it._

_And I know I desperately need to update "Sand & Water" - hopefully I'll be able to make that happen next week while I'm on vacation. Short explanation for the absence is that life took quite a nosedive for a while. Working WAY too many hours meant nowhere near enough time to write. It was pretty much work/eat/sleep._

_Picks up immediately after "911" ends_

* * *

Olivia picked up Maria and ran with her to the waiting ambulance. 

"I'm riding along," she shouted as they placed Maria on the gurney and went to work checking vital signs. As the doors closed and the bus lurched into motion Olivia felt a small hand reach cautiously for hers.

----------

The medical exam had been three hours. Olivia sat with Maria through every step, held her while she cried in fear, confusion and pain, and continued to hold her during the four hours she slept fitfully. She heard the door open and was immediately on guard, relaxing when she saw Munch come in the room.

"I thought you could use some food."

"Not hungry."

"I brought some for her too." He placed a bag on the table and looked around the room a moment. "I was ready to give up, to write her off as a prank."

"I know."

"Olivia, if you hadn't been so sure…I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong, John."

"How is she?"

"I don't know. She fell asleep a little bit after the exam."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah. Off and on."

"Casey got in touch with her mom. She'll be here in a few days. Embassy's expediting a passport and visa for them to stay until the trial's over."

Olivia nodded, then bent to whisper to Maria to sooth her as another nightmare began to take hold.

"Captain said to tell you to take the weekend, be back Monday morning."

Olivia nodded absently, barely registering his words and his exit from the room. Maria finally settled back into a calm sleep and Olivia let herself relax into a light sleep.

----------

"Olivia?" She could barely hear the small voice as she felt the fog from sleep fall away. "Olivia? Are you okay?"

Opening her eyes she looked at Maria's hopeful face. "I'm okay, sweetheart." She turned quickly as Maria tensed when the door opened. Dr Beresford walked into the room but stopped seeing the scared look in the little girl's eyes. "Maria," she whispered, "This is my friend Kyle. He's a doctor. He's just here to make sure you're alright. Is that okay?" Maria nodded very slightly but remained very tense as the doctor came toward her.

"Hi Maria. I'm just going to ask you some questions." He paused as he sat in a chair next to the bed. "Can you tell me your name?"

She reached for Olivia's hand as she answered, relaxing a little with each question. After a few minutes he stood up. "I have to do a few physical tests now. Is it okay if I touch your head and neck?" Maria tensed again, but nodded. He did a few more tests then stood upright and backed away. "You did really good Maria." She smiled at him. "Do you mind if I talk to Olivia outside for just a minute?"

"I'll be right outside," Olivia said as Maria nodded.

"Is she alright?"

"She was pretty dehydrated when she first came in. Mild concussion, a few bumps and bruises but she'll be fine. We're going to keep her here for a few more days. Does she have any family?"

"Her mother will be here in a few days. Paperwork's being filed to keep them both here until the trial's over. They'll be staying at the embassy while they're here."

"Good. The best thing for her right now is for you to stay with her if you can. She trusts you and knows you'll keep her safe."

"Okay. I'll be inside if you need anything else."

Maria looked up quickly as Olivia came in. "Do you have to leave me?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. Your mom is going to be here in a couple of days. I'll be with you until then, okay?" She reached back for the bag from the deli. "My friend John brought us some food. Are you hungry?"

"A little." They each ate a sandwich and shared the chips that were in the bag as Maria shared stories about living in Honduras and asked Olivia questions about her family.

"Why don't you have any children, Olivia?"

"I just haven't been lucky enough to have any yet."

"You should. If my mom wasn't going to be here I'd want you to be my new mother."

Olivia smiled and blinked back tears. "If I had a daughter I'd want her to be as smart and brave as you are." Olivia's phone rang. She looked at the screen as she silenced the ringing.

"I'm sleepy again, Olivia."

"It's okay. Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She sat for a few minutes until she was sure Maria was asleep then walked out of the room to use her cell phone. She swore under her breath when it went to voicemail. "El, it's Liv. Sorry I couldn't answer earlier. I'm at Mercy with the little girl from last night. How's the Brooklyn case? Talk to you later." She flipped her phone closed as she went back to Maria's bedside, exhaustion overtaking her at last.

----------

"Liv," she heard it whispered in her ear. She swatted at the sound, unwilling to come fully awake. "Olivia, wake up." She mumbled, burying her head further into the mattress. Then inhaled, blinking sleep away, as a steaming cup of coffee was placed beside her.

"How was Brooklyn?" Her voice was rough from sleep. The first jolt of caffeine helped to clear her head.

"It's wrapped up. I'm finished there unless they need me for the trial. Fin told me about her."

"I was almost too late."

"But you weren't. You believed her when everyone around you said that it was a prank. She's alive and safe right now because of you." He let his words sink in a moment. "Come on, let's go talk." She hesitated, glanced at Maria's sleeping face. "Just for a few minutes. We won't go far."

She walked out with him, silent until they got to the balcony at the end of the hall.

"On this job I've seen so many victims. I've seen kids younger than Maria, seen women and men who were beaten so badly that you can't even recognize their faces. I don't know why she got so far under my skin."

"She needed you. Trusted you."

"It's more than that. I can't even explain it. I just couldn't believe that she was a fake."

"Maybe you needed her too, in a way."

"God, El, when I found her…he buried her alive. She wasn't breathing. I thought that all that work, everything I'd done, even risking the bust, was a waste because I was too late. I thought I'd failed her." The last sentences could barely be heard through her sobs. Elliot took her in his arms as she finally let herself break down.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. You're fine. You're gonna be okay." He whispered to her as she let out all of the emotion she'd held in check since the previous evening. She clung to him for a second longer once she was again under control.

Lifting her head from where it was buried in his neck she stared into his eyes. "Thanks for that. I think I needed it."

"I know you did. That's why I came by. Munch said you were wound pretty tight when he was here earlier. You ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah. Hey, Elliot." She stopped him before he went back inside. She looked into his eyes for just a moment before reaching up and giving him a brief kiss. "Thanks for coming by. I'm glad you're here." She smiled and walked with him back to Maria.

* * *

Y'know, when I first visualized this Elliot wasn't even in it. But he just kinda pushed his way into the ending. And it seemed to fit in my mind, it was a little more complete with him there, so I just let him hang around. In my imagination he's sitting on my couch, shirtless, telling me what to write. 


End file.
